Dream me to Wonderland
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: Gaara is captured after he falls asleep, and now must deal with a stranger with yellow eyes.


Dream me to Wonderland  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dreams are Funny Things  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Naruto series, I just like warping the ideas into my own interpretations.   
  
Notes: This mainly focuses on Gaara and the Tanuki that lie's dormant until he sleeps. I do own Okami Momoku, if you know Japanese you'll know what his name translates to. Also, this is pretty lame, so I wouldn't suggest it unless you're bored. Mild-heavy shounen-ai.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
I don't sleep often. I'm very dangerous asleep, because that's when my other part comes out, the Tanuki demon that father sealed into me when I was a baby desires blood, and he takes control of my body when I do let myself into sleep.  
  
During missions, I scare my siblings so that they can't sleep either. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the last thing I remember is a perch in a tree in a section of a country I wasn't familiar with; I think that I may have fallen asleep, and if I had then everything in front of the Tanuki would have been destroyed, people and towns included.   
  
But now my thoughts are too rational to be asleep, and I blink awake to find myself looking up at a wooden ceiling, a dull flame from one side. I shift over, feeling my muscles strain to look at the small fireplace to the side. It's well stoked, meaning that someone was in here recently to do it, and a chair o my side tells me that someone sat next to me, or planned to for a time. A bowl of water, a cool cloth on my forehead...I'd been watched after.  
  
The door is opened and I raise my eyes to see who my caretaker is. He's young, I'd guess around my age, with a blue bandanna wrapped around his head. A white shirt and jeans, he's very lithe, perhaps a warrior under the clothes.   
  
He blinks at me when he sees that I'm awake, "'allo, fancy seeing you awake." Yellow eyes, like paint almost crinkle as he smiles, "I thought you'd hit your head too hard you were out so long!" A strange accent, I haven't heard the type before. A native to this land then, wherever this land may be, was my immediate guess from all that I'd seen so far. {Authors note: It's Astralian, I couldn't find a way to really describe it. I'm a guy in love with the accent.}  
  
Gaara frowned at the smiling boy, before trying to sit up. He didn't get far before a hand on his chest stilled him and pushed him back down, "Hold on there, mate. You've been in a serious scruffle, I wouldn't think your body'd like it too much if you didn't start healing better."  
  
Gaara frowned, gripping the boy's wrist and holding it tightly. On anyone else it would have crushed the bone, left the boy screaming, but he just raised an eyebrow at Gaara.   
  
"I think you should cool yer heels for a minute, mate, 'cause I'm going to explain a few things to you." The boy sat down, pulling his wrist a little before letting Gaara hold onto it. "You came busting into a village about...50 kilometers from here, killed a lot of people, before you were restrained. Since the demon was really dangerous, they gave you to my family to take care of."   
  
He rubbed his head through the bandanna, and Gaara heard a soft clink of metal. Were weapons hidden in the boys headgear? "So, I'll be making sure you get back to your strength, since your demon can't heal you in the state it itself is in."  
  
Gaara glared at the boy, before letting his arm go. So the Tanuki had been defeated by those in the village and given to this kids family? It seemed very unlikely. "I don't believe you."  
  
The boy smiled, rubbing his wrist idly where Gaara had grabbed it. "Well, when a demon itself is beaten badly, it needs it's energy to heal itself, and doesn't spare much for it's human host." He said, mis-understanding what Gaara was implying by his lack of belief.  
  
Gaara glared at the yellow-eyed boy, "He has never been defeated before, even by Jonin Shinobi. And your telling me village folk took care of him?"  
  
The boy frowned a little, "Village folk ran for it, my grand parents were the ones that beat him black and blue." The boy smiled, "They're very strong, you see."  
  
Gaara frowned, he didn't see, but this boy was either very strong himself or Gaara was weaker than a kitten at the moment, he hoped it was the former rather than the later. The boy smiled wider, "I don't know your name though, mine is Momoku, Okami Momoku."   
  
Gaara glared at the boy, "Gaara of the Sand." He finished shortly.   
  
Momoku nodded, before standing up. "You must be hungry, I'll be back in a little bit with something to eat, so stay here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well, that's the first part, it's more like one of those tester things that they do for TV shows to see if people like the story so far. It'll get a lot more interesting later on, but for right now it's just an introduction.  
  
Ja 


End file.
